Angel
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: Este es un oneshot espero que les guste, tine lemon y mucho romance nso vemso adentro chais


El cielo estalló en un cegador rayo desgarrando sus entrañas quedando en silencio, y después repitiendo una vez más el doloroso espectáculo. La lluvia comenzó a caer del ennegrecido cielo mojando primero las hojas de los árboles y después golpeando el césped, una ráfaga de viento acarició la ciudad hasta alcanzar el Dojo Kamija, Kenshin miraba la lluvia caer frente a él, sus ojos serenos recorrían callejones de su memoria que había temido andar en el pasado una ves mas, un pasado que lo carcomía por dentro, un rayo de nuevo iluminó su rostro ensimismándolo aún más, observó su espada un rato, la giró delineando con lada mirada cada franja, cada porción de su letal arma, la despojo de su camisa de fuerza, la hoja brillaba con fulgor propio a la luz de cada relámpago, el notó que cada vez la oscuridad acompañada por la voz del trueno era más terrible, veía cada rostro lleno de dolor al caer un rayo, de nuevo quedó encerrada en aquella prisión, el joven dejó de lado Sakabatou y volvió sus pensamientos a la lluvia, instintivamente acarició la cicatriz que vivía en su mejilla desde una fecha lejana, una cicatriz nacida del amor y el odio ,suspiró, los recuerdo lo mataban y no lo dejan en paz, un amor que también lo carcomía como aquellas pesadillas, no quería dormir, de pronto escucho pasos, era delicados, era kaoru.

Un par de pies femeninos recorrían delicadamente el doyo, no podía dormir, los rayos y los trueno no la dejaban, se sentía sola, siempre le tubo miedo a ellos, después de que su padre murió se enfrento a l soledad, pero ahora era otro sabor de soledad, pero la fortaleza otra vez estaba desapareciendo antes de que el llegara no conocía ese sentimiento, pero ahora la estaba matando, el dolor la comía por dentro, y se el se iba de nuevo a Kyoto.

- Esos días terminaron. – susurró al aire e incontables lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Kenshin volvió a suspirar, cerró los ojos permitiendo que todos sus otros sentidos se embriagaran de todo lo que lo rodeaba, sus oídos que adormecían con el constante chapoteo de la lluvia en las charcas del patio y con su suave golpeteo sobre la casa, también podía escuchar los suaves sollozos de su amada, ¿Por qué lloraba, su olfato podía percibir el aroma de la tierra mojada, el aroma desprendido de la hierba y de los árboles, ese aroma suave del verano y el dulce aroma de la mujer que lo envolvía en el embrujo de amor, el aroma de jazmines que siempre la acompañaba, quería ir, tocar sus mejillas, poder tocar y sentir que todo cuerpo, abrió los ojos y camino hacia donde estaba su ángel y en un susurro dijo, ¡sí, se acabaron, decía esto mientras se sentaba con ella y limpia sus lagrimas con su mano.

**Estoy solo, si, no sé si podré enfrentar la noche  
Estoy llorando y el llanto que hago es por ti  
Quiero tu amor, rompamos las paredes entre nosotros  
No lo hagas difícil, yo guardaré mi orgullo  
Lo suficiente es suficiente, yo he sufrido y he visto la luz  
nena**

**Tu eres mi ángel, ven y sálvame esta noche  
Tu eres mi ángel, ven y sálvame esta noche**

Mientras ella le devolvía su mirada, con incertidumbre, como era que el había dicho eso, ¿el la había escuchado, de pronto sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosas, además el rose que el había hecho en su mejilla era tan calida tan tierna, pero ella solo se estaba engañando, el solo lo hacia por amistad y no por amor como lo hacia ella, cerro sus ojos al igual que el, se dejaron embriagar una ves mas por la lluvia, de nuevo dos furtivas lagrimas tornaron por sus mejillas, de nuevo era el dolor de tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, sintió como el abría los ojos y la observaba, de nuevo limpia sus lagrimas una ves mas.

-Deja de pensar en el pasado – susurró ella, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de el- déjalos descansar en paz en el pasado – de nuevo lo dijo en un susurro sabiendo que esto era mas para ella que para el, por que sabia que el estaba pensando también en un pasado mucho mas atrás, y de nuevo abrió los ojos, el la estaba mirando con infinita ternura, también vio como el tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba pero ella no quiso decir nada,¿Dónde están Zanozuke y Yahiko, preguntó la joven, dejándose acariciar por el ser que tanto amaba, vio como el volteaba a mirarla nuevamente, ¡ese par anda en la ciudad, no creo que vuelvan hasta que la lluvia termine. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, dijo el con un tono de sorpresa, ¡por nada, ¡es solo que sentía el doyo demasiado solo, respondió ella de nuevo perdiendo su mirada en la lluvia al igual que el.

**No sé que voy a hacer con este sentimiento adentro  
Si, es cierto, la soledad me llevó a dar un paseo  
Sin tu amor no soy mas que un mendigo  
Sin tu amor soy un perro sin un hueso  
¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy durmiendo solo en esta cama  
nena, ahy**

Kenshin sonrió entre sus pensamientos, siguieron miraron la lluvia largo rato hasta que de pronto él se volvió hacia ella y besó sus labios con una ternura tal que Kaoru sintió sus mejillas tan ruborizadas como jamás lo habían estado, al romper el beso, él le sonrió y volvió su mirada al cielo gris, de pronto la volvió a ver y le hablo, ¿Sabes Kaoru, ¡tengo mucho que agradecerte, ella lo miro muy sorprendida y continuo hablando, ¡Sí, ¡has sido todo lo que he buscado, ¡eres la paz que tanto tiempo añoré, siempre has sido amable conmigo, y fuiste la primera en aceptarme a pesar de saber las hazañas desastrosas de mi pasado, no me parece justo que tengas una imagen tan buena de mí cuando hay tantas cosas que tú no sabes…, ella lo miro con lagrimas en sus ojos y vio cómo el se perdía nuevamente entre los recuerdos que le eran tan dolorosos y por los que sabía que tarde o temprano pagaría, ¡hay tantas cosas que tú no sabes de mí, de mi vida!…, vio como ella se separaba con brusquedad y corría hasta la lluvia y se paraba de espaldas a el, y ella entonces hablo casi gritándole, ¡lo se kenshin, ¡se que no se mucho sobre ti, ¡no necesito saber nada, Kenshin, ¡no hace falta, tu pasado, y lo que hiciste en él son cosas del pasado y esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, sintió cómo el se a cercaba a ella y la abrazaba por detrás.

- Perdóname…por favor – balbuceó el detrás de ella, olía aquel aroma a jazmines de pronto la volteo y de nuevo robo sus labios, ella al principio no le respondió ya que estaba totalmente sorprendida, pero luego de un momento ella le respondió, se besaban entre la lluvia, se mezclaban sus lagrimas con ella, de pronto se separaron un poco y el hablo, ¡te amo kaoru, ¡te amo como no tienes una idea, y te he amado desde que conocí la naturaleza de tu corazón. Tu nobleza… tu…mi ángel, ella paso delicadamente una de sus manos y toco su cicatriz, iba a responder pero el la calló de nuevo con sus labios, la lengua del espadachín acarició los labios de ella y se deslizó en un apasionado y ardiente beso, ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado, hundiendo sus manos en su cabello y recargando su cuerpo contra el de el, las manos del joven se aferraron a la cintura de Kaoru y comenzaron a acariciar el perfectamente esculpido cuerpo de la joven, el rompió el beso, tomo la mano de ella y caminaron mientras entraban a la habitación de ella, la lluvia siguió aun mas fuerte, caían rayos iluminando aquella habitación, ella cerró la puerta tras de sí volviéndose hacia el, que la recibió con un cálido beso y con caricias de fuego esparcidas a lo largo de la cintura y la cadera de la joven, los besos se intensificaron hasta convertirse en llamas húmedas de los amantes, el caminó hacia atrás y sin romper el beso se sentó en el suelo, ella se despegó de él y lo observó desde arriba, los ojos azules penetraron los lila, sus miradas se acariciaron amándose y expeliendo todo el deseo que habían guardado durante tanto tiempo.

**Tu eres mi ángel, ven y sálvame esta noche  
Tu eres mi ángel, ven y sálvame esta noche  
Ven y sálvame esta noche**

Kaoru llevó sus manos a la cinta que ataba su cintura dejando su kimono dejándolo libre, sonrió nerviosamente, introdujo sus manos en el kimono y desató las cintas que protegían sus senos, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas segundos antes de que su kimono azul se abriera un poco, finalmente liberó su cabello, dejándolo caer libremente sobre sus hombros, Kenshin jamás la había observado tan hermosa como en ese momento, jamás se había percatado de toda la belleza que encerraba Kaoru, de toda la magia que centelleaba en sus ojos azules, de la majestuosidad de sus movimientos gráciles y armónicos, él extendió su mano jalándola con suavidad hacia él dejándola caer en el con suavidad, la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cuello, sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios, dejo que sus dedos descubrieran los hombros para besarlos y dejando que el kimono cayera hasta al cintura de ella, el observaba a su ángel, era la maravilla de un mundo oculto a los demás, bajó sus manos había mucho más que la piel desnuda de Kaoru, bajo sus manos se extendía un mundo vasto de riquezas y de zonas que nadie exploraría sino él, Kenshin y con la ayuda de ella, se sonrió y con gentileza, se despojó de la parte de arriba de su ropa, dejó caer su ropa descubriendo su fuerte torso con más de una cicatriz, Kaoru lo miró entre la tristeza y el amor, cuantas heridas habían, unas mas recientes que otras, la mas recientes, Kyoto, el joven le devolvió la mirada con ternura y amor, siguió besándola, poco a poco fue recostándola en el futon, teniendo así, todo el tiempo del mundo para admirar cada centímetro de su amada.

En verdad jamás la había visto tan hermosa como esta noche, su cabello húmedo mas sedoso y brillante de lo que había observado, sus ojos eran más expresivos y bellos que se ahogaba en ellos, su rostro tan dulce y tierno, la observo de norte a sur, ¡oh Dios, cuanto la amaba, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, se sorprendió a sí mismo acobardándose, tenía miedo de tocarla y que desapareciera, tenía miedo de que al tocarla despertara con la amargo de que era solo un sueño, ella notó ese miedo, tomó delicadamente una mano de su amado y la colocó sobre su cuerpo, y le susurro, ¡es tuyo, termino dándole una sonrisa y ayudándose junto con el a quitarse del todo el kimono, mientras el termina de quitarse la parte de abajo de sus ropas, estaban como Dios lo trajo al mundo, el joven quedo embelesado y deslizó su mano por la silueta de la hermosa joven, ni la seda era tan suave al contacto como la piel de su amada, recorrió con la punta de sus dedos la piel y dedicando un beso de vez en cuando a algún lunar que le había parecido hermoso, ¡eres tan hermosa, Kaoru…mi ángel!.

**Tu eres la razón por la que vivo  
Tu eres la razón por la que muero  
Tu eres la razón que doy cuando me estropeo y lloro  
No necesito razón  
Nena, nena, ahy**

Su vio hasta el rostro de su amada nuevamente y se fundieron en un beso, se unieron en caricias, sus cuerpos se reconocían como las piezas de un acertijo que encajaban a la perfección, de pronto sintió como el la tocaba en el lugar mas oculto y que tan solo era para el, como bebía de sus senos, como si fuera un bebe, dándole el mayor placer como a través de su columna sentía mil espasmos ante el contacto que el le brindaba, sus labios se volvieron a unir y de ellos solo salían gemidos, la lluvia opacaba su gritos llamándolo a el, ¡mas…mas, fue lo que le pidió ella a el, y luego como la nube que queda hechizada por la magia de un par de ojos que la observan con melancolía, entonces ella abrió los ojos y le susurro, ¡te amo, kenshin, te quiero dentro mió, entonces sus manos y piernas se acomodaron tratando de no aplastarla, mientras que ella con un dedo volvió a marcar la cicatriz de su mejilla, se inclino un poco y la beso , el introdujo su miembro poco a poco hasta que se encontró con la barrera que impedía que fuera suya, tomo impulso cerro los ojos y la rompió, se escucho un gemido tan profundo, que a la vez fue opacado por un trueno, el abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio como sus mejillas están tan rojas y como también rodaban lagrimas de dolor, se acerco y la beso para olvidar el dolor, se empezó a mover despacio, mientras veía como el rostro de ella empezaba a tomar el aspecto de placer y escuchar los llamados de ella perdiéndose entre gemidos, y siguió con sus embestidas cada vez mas rápidas hasta que en aquel solo se escucho los nombres de los amantes en el mayor éxtasis, habían llegado juntos al cielo, ella derramándose en el, mientras el dejaba su semilla esparcida en su interior, el se dejo caer suavemente encima de ella, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, y luego le susurro, ¡te amo kaoru…mi ángel¡, mientras ella le respondía, ¡Te amo kenshin, mi vida y mi corazón! Y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

**Tu eres la razón por la que vivo  
Tu eres la razón por la que muero  
Tu eres la razón que doy cuando me estropeo y lloro  
No necesito razón  
Nena, nena, ahy**

Los jóvenes amantes disfrutaban compartiendo sus sueños con sus cuerpos desnudos cubiertos bajo una sábana blanca, en una habitación oscura, en una casa rodeada por la lluvia, en un mundo donde nada existía excepto ellos, Kenshin despertó de repente y miró a la mujer que descansaba ahora sobre su pecho, en verdad tenía tanto que agradecerle, él giró sobre su costado deslizándola a ella de su pecho a su brazo, la observó un rato, sonrió y la abrazó con ambos brazos, ¡Te amo, Kaoru, lo dijo nuevamente, sabia ahora que ella lo amo desde siempre y que su amor seria eterno, cerró los ojos y dejó que el aroma a jazmines lo envolviera y lo llevara al mundo de los sueños de nuevo, su corazón ahora rebozaba de felicidad, tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba y nadie, nunca, lo separaría de ella.

De los ojos de Kaoru cayó una lágrima, los abrió lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro de Kenshin frente a ella, sus fornidos brazos la rodeaban protegiéndola y expresándole lo que tan sólo unos momentos antes ella le había oído decir, sonrió dulcemente y acarició la mejilla con la cicatriz., ahora no le importaba lo que había pasado antes, todo lo que le preocupaba era el presente y en ese momento ella estaba en los brazos del hombre al que amaba, además era la mujer más feliz del mundo y también sabia que su amor era eterno.

**Tu eres mi ángel, ven y sálvame esta noche  
Tu eres mi ángel, ven y sálvame esta noche  
Tu eres mi ángel, ven y sálvame esta noche  
Tu eres mi ángel, ven y hazlo bien  
Ven y sálvame esta noche  
Ven y sálvame esta noche  
Ven y sálvame esta noche  
Ven y sálvame esta noche  
Ven y sálvame esta noche**

**Fin…**

**Por favor no se han malitos y dejen mensajito, este es un fic que lo llevo dentro del corazón nos vemos un abrazo y un beso.**

**Los quiere su amiga**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**


End file.
